


Hold-Up

by Telvia



Category: SHINee
Genre: Anal Sex, Facials, Gunplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telvia/pseuds/Telvia
Summary: Jonghyun and Onew go over to Key's house every weekend. Little do Key and Onew know, Jonghyun has something new in store this time around.





	

“Yo, Kibummie, we still on for staying over tonight?” Jonghyun asked as he leaned forward in his chair, tipping his desk down to lean closer to me.

Onew glanced up from his paper to join the conversation, crossing is arms on his desk to lean in to the aisle as well.

“I already told you, Dino. My parents are gone all weekend just like every weekend and they want me to watch their house. Yes, you guys are still coming over. Unless you changed your mind,” I grinned.

“Just making sure,” he pouted as he put his desk back to rights.

I laughed to myself as we all went back to our work. Onew and Jonghyun came over every weekend to escape their parents and every Friday during our last class together Jonghyun would always ask to make sure it was still a go. One of these times I would have to tell him it was canceled just to see the look on his face.

The final bell rang and I slung my bag over my shoulder and made my way to the door, thinking Onew and Jonghyun were right behind me. I paused when I noticed they weren't and stopped by the door to wait for them. They were whispering and laughing quietly, taking their time as they gathered their things.

“Yah! Hurry up!” I urged with a frown, stomping my foot to help emphasize my impatience.

The walk from the university campus to my parent's house was short and uneventful. When we entered my empty house, we slipped off our shoes and made our way to my large bedroom. Bags and backpacks were tossed in the corner forgotten, not even worrying about what homework we may have.

“Guys want to watch movies?” Jonghyun asked excitedly

“We watched movies last weekend,” Onew complained as he flopped down into my desk chair.

“Video games?” he suggested instead.

“You two can play. I'll watch,” I shrugged, not really caring for video games, but Jonghyun always insisted on bringing his console over when he stayed.

We didn't play video games, we didn't watch movies. We talked in my room for a couple hours before streaming down into the kitchen to raid the fridge. I heated up some leftovers from dinner the night before in the microwave as we stood around the island and continued to chat. Jonghyun wasn't as chatty as usual, more reserved and quiet. Onew didn't comment on it so I just let it slide, not thinking much of it. Maybe he was worried about a grade in one of his classes, distracted by a pretty pair of boobs with legs. Who knew?

After we were finished eating, I cleaned up the kitchen while Jonghyun was the first to shower. It was already dark out and we would be going to bed soon. Onew helped me in the kitchen in the mean time.

“Something up with Jonghyun?” I asked as I dried the last of the dishes we had dirtied.

He shrugged and made a funny face, “Not that I know of, why?”

“He just seems … like his mind is somewhere else?”

Onew didn't have any information to offer to help explain Jonghyun's behavior. Jonghyun strolled down the stairs a few moments later, running a towel through his dark hair. Onew passed on going next in the bathroom. We always had this little argument and I always lost.

A couple hours later found us all back in my room, all in pajamas and all too awake to even fathom going to bed. I was lying on my stomach on my bed, kicking my legs through the air slowly. Onew was in his usual spot in my swiveling desk chair, laughing at the joke Jonghyun had just told. Jong was sitting on the floor near our backpacks, legs stretched out across the carpet as he fingered the straps of his bag. He kept glancing to the side, slowly pulling his bag closer inch by inch. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to ask.

“Jongie?” I asked sweetly.

His eyes shot to me and he pulled his hand into his lap, like he had been caught digging around in the cookie jar just before dinner.

“Yes?” he answered with raised brows.

“Is something the matter? Are you okay?” I wondered as I slid off the bed to come down to his level.

I watched as his eyes flickered over to Onew before returning to me. I glanced over my shoulder to raise a quizzical brow in Onew's direction, but he merely shrugged.

“Actually … actually there is … something ...”

“What? What is it?” Concern laced my voice.

He pulled his bag to his side and unzipped the main pocket, face a mask of stone. What he pulled out took me completely by surprise. I flinched away, back hitting my bed as he held the weapon in his hand, rotating it slowly as he looked upon it fondly. I was genuinely terrified, eyes wide, heart jumping into my throat..

“Jong … Jongie … why … why do you have a gun?” I whispered shakily.

When he lifted his eyes, to stare at me through his bangs, my heart plummeted at the coldness in their depths.

“You two,” he pointed the gun between Onew and myself, “Are going to do as I say.”

His tone was flat, practically emotionless as his eyes bored into mine. Fear gripped at my heart and my eyes welled with tears.

“J-Jongie?” I whimpered.

“Don't cry, Bummie. Just do as you're told and everything will be fine,” he cooed in a monotone.

Goosebumps broke out over my skin as shivers racked my body. Why was he doing this? It wasn't a question of if he was serious, he obviously was. Why the sudden change? We were fine just minutes ago. Is this what had been weighing on his mind? It had to be. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and jerked my head to the side to see Onew hunched over next to me.

“Jinki,” I mumbled.

Warm tears slid down my cheeks as he helped me to my feet, pulling me into his side before gently pushing me behind his body to help shield me.

“Jonghyun. What is this?” he asked firmly.

I listened as I buried my face into his back, gathering up handfuls of his shirt as the tears flowed freely.

“I'm not in the best of moods lately. You two are going to cheer me up. Unless you'd rather stare down the barrel of my gun.”

Sobs racked my body, audible for them to hear.

“Shh, Kibum, I won't let anything happen to you,” Onew whispered in an aside to me. “What do you want, Jonghyun?”

“Why don't you start by comforting Key. The poor thing's trembling. I think you know how I mean.”

I was too busy moistening Onew's shirt with my tears to really pay attention to their conversation. I felt the muscles of his back move beneath my fingers and I peered up at him curiously. He rotated so he was facing me, my hands now braced on his chest. One hand came up to cup my hip and he used his thumb and forefinger to lift my chin up, tilting my head back.

“Key, don't be afraid. We'll get through this,” he promised with a whisper.

My eyes widened in surprise when he bent down and pressed his lips against mine. I pulled away slightly.

“Jinki, what are-”

“I suggest you let him continue, Key. He's only following orders, after all,” Jonghyun mused from his spot on the floor, brandishing the gun with a flourish in warning.

“This … this is about _sex_?”

“Unless you prefer the latter,” he smirked.

“How can you do th-”

Onew cut me off, silencing me with his mouth. It wasn't that I didn't find either of them attractive. It was the circumstance, the situation hanging over us that was shying my performance. The fact this was being forced on me against my will. I tried to push the thought of the gun away, but I couldn't. So I pushed Onew away this time and turned my attention to Jonghyun.

“Jonghyun. We'll do as you say, just please. Can you put the gun away? It's … distracting,” I pleaded, trying to appeal to his better nature.

“If it will help you focus. Don't forget it's an arm's reach away,” he stated as he set it on the floor and slid it away, barrel still facing our direction.

Onew grasped my wrist and pulled me to his front. I glanced up at him nervously, trying to pretend the gun wasn't there. I placed my hands on his chest awkwardly.

“Relax, Bummie. I'll do it. I'll take care of everything. You don't have to lift a finger,” he whispered down to me.

I didn't understand. Not really. Onew … he didn't seem as … distraught as me. Didn't seem as concerned about the gun or the current circumstance.

“Onew. How are you so calm?” I whispered back.

“Getting worked up will only make things worse. We just need to get through this.”

“On the contrary, Onew. Getting worked up is the point,” Jonghyun called from behind Onew.

I leaned to the side to peer at him, biting my lip as he eyed me.

“Jong … you … you expect us to be able to … perform under these conditions?” I asked.

“What? Afraid you won't be able to get it up because there's a gun in the room? I suggest you use that as inspiration,” he said with narrowed eyes, smirk still in place.

Onew placed his hands on either side of my face and pulled me back front and center. He gazed down into my eyes and I had no choice but to look back into his.

“Just focus on me, Bummie. On my touch. It's just you and me in this room,” he said slowly.

“Until he wants to join in,” I countered.

“We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

“Hurry it up guys, I'm growing bored and impatient.”

My nails dug into Onew's chest as I tightened my grip on his shirt. He grimaced but didn't move to push my hands away.

“Hurry,” I mouthed to him, eyes widening with fear as they spotted the gun.

He dipped his head down and I had expected him to go in for another kiss, but his mouth landed on my neck instead. I gasped in surprise, eyes falling shut as he sucked gently. It was easier to focus on just him if I kept my eyes closed. So I did. He cradled the back of my head, tipping it back to give him more room for his mouth to roam. A moan tumbled past my lips when he bit down on the flesh that connected my neck and shoulder. His free hand slid down my side only to creep back up under my shirt.

“Ah,” I breathed as his nails slightly scratched at my skin.

The feel of his nails combined with his teeth was doing wonders, enough to make me forget about the gun. I could feel my cock beginning to stir to life. It jerked more prominently when Onew's fingers pinched one of my nipples. I arched into his touch, moving my hands to clasp his shoulders to keep myself standing.

“Perhaps you should move him to the bed, Onew,” Jonghyun ordered through suggestion.

Onew moved quickly, sweeping my legs out from underneath me to carry me to my bed before placing me on top of the blankets gently. My grip on his shirt fell, hands coming to rest on either side of my head. He scaled my body, coming back up to kiss me as he slowly removed my shirt. I grew tense, but remembered that Jonghyun had confessed to becoming anxious at our pace. So I reached down to remove his shirt as well, to help move things along. He settled down between my thighs and I could feel that he was already hard. He ground his hips down into mine and my back bowed off the bed. My hands were on his waist as he moved against me, his mouth devouring mine, trying to help stimulate me. It was definitely working. He was a great kisser, lips firm, tongue adventurous. The pressure he was applying with his hips was enough to drive me mad, sometimes too light making me crave more, other times rough and demanding. I almost forgot Jonghyun was in the room watching us. Almost.

“Clothes are no longer necessary,” he chimed in, urging for us to take the next step.

My body was flushed with heat and I breathed heavily as Onew pulled off of me. He stripped himself first. I think to help put me at ease. His eyes never left mine as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, sliding off the foot of the bed to remove them completely. I couldn't help my curiosity, though. I looked away to glance down at him, eyes widening at what stood proud between his thighs.

“Bummie?” he asked softly.

My eyes flicked back up to him and I realized what he was referring to: did I want him to help me remove my pants or did I want to do it myself? I undid my pants and flexed off the bed to push them down past my hips. Onew grabbed the ends and pulled them clean off, exposing my naked body to the room. I wasn't completed erect and I fought the urge to cover myself up. My eyes flashed over to Jonghyun and I could tell he was eying me as he licked his lips. I felt vulnerable lying here on my bed.

“I don't know why you're acting so innocent, Key. Onew and I both know you aren't a virgin.”

“I've never had sex at gunpoint before,” I spat angrily. “And I've never let any of my friends fuck me. Though, I'll be reconsidering our friendship when this is over. Heads up, it's not looking good.”

Onew shifted as if to join me back on the bed but Jonghyun stopped him.

“Wait. I think I have something better for Key to do with his mouth instead of speaking uselessly.”

How much I hoped he just meant kissing him. How I knew that was wishful thinking and wouldn't be the case. He didn't need to direct me further. I slid from the bed reluctantly and stood before him with as much pride as I could muster. It wasn't a lot, I was able to refrain from placing my hands in front of my groin, but still lowered my head dejectedly.

“Come here, Key,” Jonghyun said.

He spread his legs and I lowered myself to my knees between them. He grabbed my jaw harshly and I flinched. Pulling me closer, I crawled forward until I was on my hands and knees in front of him, hands gripping his thighs. I whimpered as he squeezed. He leaned in close to drag his tongue across my lips. I moaned. I had always been one for rough treatment in the bedroom. Not going as far as needing a gun to get my jollies, but manhandled was definitely up there. And Jonghyun seemed to play right into that, almost as if he knew my preferences. Or he just liked being in control, which I could see. I slid my hand from his right thigh inward, pawing at his hardening cock as he nipped and nibbled at my lips, never really kissing me.

“Jonghyun,” I whimpered.

“Hn?”

I shifted forward to press my lips against his, continuing to palm his erection through his jeans. His hand dropped from my jaw to tangle in my hair roughly, pulling me closer and tilting my head for a better angle to thrust his tongue into my mouth. I accidentally bit his lip when I felt something prod between my cheeks.

“Onew!” I said in a startled voice when I saw him kneeling behind me, fingers slicked with lube.

“Leave him. He's only following orders,” Jong growled as he grabbed my jaw once more.

I winced at his harsh grip, forcing me to turn and face him before he shoved his tongue back down my throat. My mouth fell open in a gasp as Onew's fingers circled around my entrance. I scrunched my eyes shut and tried to focus on nudging Jonghyun's tongue with mine as one digit slipped past my tight ring of muscle. Apparently, I wasn't doing as well as Jong hoped since he pushed my head away with a snap of his wrist.

“It looks like you need something else to keep you distracted,” he smirked as his hands dropped to the fly of his jeans.

I watched with wide, curious eyes as he lowered the zipper and popped the button. He lifted his hips to push his pants down his thighs, his erect cock springing free. I hissed through my teeth as Onew added another finger to my tight passage, scissoring them apart as he worked to prepare me. I wondered if it would be Onew that would be sliding into me, or if Jonghyun would demand he be allowed the pleasure. My attention snapped back to Jong as he cupped a hand behind my neck, tangling his fingers in my tresses. I glanced down to see his other hand wrapped around the base of his cock, keeping it still as he guided my mouth down to it. I didn't need the guidance. I knew what to do, having sucked many a cock before.

Opening my mouth, I lowered my jaw as I took his warm length into my mouth, skipping the usual licking and teasing I would normally start off with. I swallowed him down my throat until my lips bumped against his hand. I pressed the flat of my tongue to the vein on the underside of his cock and felt him twitch as he moaned. Onew curled his fingers inside me, stroking me languidly and I groaned, sending vibrations straight to Jong's dick. I pulled away to tease at the slit of his swollen head, tasting some precum that was already starting to leak out.

“Onew. Add another,” Jonghyun demanded gruffly.

I let his cock fall from my mouth with a pop so I wouldn't bite down on it while Onew forced another finger inside me.

“Ahh!”

Tears sprang to the corner of my eyes as I bit my bottom lip. There was an intense sting as my body tried to force his fingers back out. Jong cupped my jaw and forced me to face him so he could watch my features as Onew's fingers slid in and out of me. I gasped and panted at the friction, his fingertips lightly brushing over my prostate every now and again. I peeked through my lashes to see Jonghyun smirking at me. My face flushed further at his intense stare.

“You ready, Bummie?” he purred softly.

“F-for what?” I breathed.

“To exchange Onew's fingers for something … _warmer_?”

Onew slid his fingers out of me and I curled my toes during their exit. Jonghyun released his hold on my chin and pushed at my shoulders so I was kneeling before him with my back straight. Both of them helped turn me so my back was to Jong and I was facing Onew. I took more comfort in the fact I could no longer see Jonghyun. But I could _feel_ him. His hands were on my hips, guiding me down onto his cock. My hands were on Onew's chest, clawing at him as I was being filled to the brim. I hung my head when I felt Jong's balls press against my ass, indicating he was seated fully inside me.

“You can't suck off Onew with your head hanging like that,” Jong said from behind me. “Onew?”

I slowly lifted my head to watch Onew stand to his feet. He gave me a sheepish shrug before taking a step toward me. I braced my hands on his hips and opened my mouth to take as much of him in as I could. He was bigger than Jonghyun, but the angle allowed him to slip down my throat easily. I grunted when Jonghyun bucked from underneath me, sending my body up before gravity pulled it crashing back down. Dots of color floated across my vision when the tip of his cock jabbed at my prostate dead on. I slid my eyes shut to focus on my task as Jong pumped his hips in a relentless pace, grinding my hips down into his lap with his firm grip on my body.

“Move, Bummie,” Jong commanded.

I whined in protest. It was hard enough trying to perform a perfect blowjob while he was moving beneath me, now he wanted me to split my time and energy between two activities. A sharp slap on my behind had me bouncing on top of him. I felt my walls hug him as he slid out of me, swallowing him back up eagerly when I pushed back down. A high pitched moan was muffled against Onew's cock when Jong's arm wound around my body so he could grab my cock to tug on it roughly.

“Ah, Key,” Onew panted from above me.

I could feel his cock swell in my mouth.

“I'm gonna cum, Key,” he breathed heavily.

“Cum on his face, Jinki.”

I spat out Onew's cock to turn glaring eyes at Jonghyun.

“ _What_?”

Jonghyun fisted his free hand into my hair and twisted it, making me turn to see Onew's hand moving rapidly against his cock, coaxing out the white liquid. I closed my eyes just in time, hot spurts landing on my cheeks and lips. I was just happy none of it had landed in my hair. I would've lost my shit if any of his seed had gotten into my precious hair. Jonghyun pulled me back against him as he picked up his earlier pace, doubling it after a few thrusts so his body was slapping against mine.

“Ah … uh …. hn ...”

I kept my eyes closed as he pummeled me, blocking out the rest of the room and just focusing on what else was happening. I was so far gone, I had even forgotten about the gun. Jonghyun's hand on my dripping cock was replaced by Onew's mouth. My mouth fell open as my head lolled against Jonghyun's shoulder. I squinted when something brushed against my face and I remained still when I realized someone was wiping me clean. I blinked my eyes open when the material was taken away, peering down to see Onew's lips stretched around me.

“Hn … Onew,” I whimpered.

He glanced up at me through his bangs and I nearly came undone. Jonghyun's thrusts forced me deeper into his throat, but he didn't gag in the least. I ran a hand through his soft hair as I kept my eyes locked on him. Warmth spilled in the pit of my stomach, spreading up my cock as my balls twitched before tightening. My pleasure burst out of my slit and straight down Onew's throat. He swallowed eagerly as I keened loudly, not missing a drop as he moaned in appreciation. My muscles clamped down on Jonghyun and he growled in my ear. I felt him grow bigger before emptying himself inside me. He pulsed inside me with every new offering. My body slackened against him as we all caught our breaths. After the sensation of my orgasm wore off, my attitude snapped back into place.

“What the _fuck_ , Jonghyun?” I growled as I ripped myself away from him, spinning on the floor to turn and face him. “Was a gun _really_ necessary? Don't you think maybe _talking_ to us would've been a good first try?”

“But a gun gets the job done the first time around,” Jonghyun mused as he reached for the piece of steel.

My body stiffened and my eyes widened, heart fluttering madly as he turned it around in his hands.

“And I already talked to Onew about it,” he smiled as he pointed the gun directly at my face.

“J-Jonghyun … Jongie … don't ...”

My eyes watered as I raised my hands in submission. His finger squeezed the trigger and I flinched when water was sprayed on my face. My jaw slacked as the water ran down my cheeks, collecting at my chin before dripping off.

“I talked to Onew and he said a gun would be a pretty evil way to go.”

“So we decided on a squirt gun instead. Nice trick, huh?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


End file.
